I. Field
The present invention relates generally to security systems, and more particularly, to a personal security system for use by an operator of a delivery vehicle.
II. Description of the Related Art
Advances in technology have provided for increased automation in many industries. For example, in the shipping industry, technology has allowed for the shipment and delivery of cargo virtually around the clock. Delivery vehicles now carry and deliver cargo to virtually all parts of the globe. In some cases, the deliveries are made at night and the delivery sites are unattended and in remote locations. For example, truck deliveries of hazardous materials including cyanide, petroleum, and propane are often made to unattended sites. During a delivery to one of these unattended sites, the driver must generally exit the vehicle to unload the truck's cargo, often using automated or semi-automated receiving equipment.
One problem associated with the delivery of cargo to remote and unattended locations involves the lack of personal security for the vehicle operator. For example, if something happens to the vehicle operator while delivering a load at an unattended site, it is possible that the situation would go unnoticed until customers start to report missed deliveries. For example, the operator may have an accident or illness that renders him or her unconscious or otherwise incapacitated and therefore unable to call for assistance. In an even more serious situation, while outside the safety of the vehicle, the operator may be attacked and injured by someone attempting to steal or damage the cargo. Thus, not only is the life of the operator at risk, but also so is the valuable and sometimes hazardous cargo, since it may be damaged, lost, or stolen as a result.
Therefore, what is needed is a personal security system that can be used by an operator of a delivery vehicle when making deliveries to remote or unattended locations. The system should also operate to protect the cargo from being lost or stolen if the operator is attacked or otherwise incapacitated.